Bajo el mismo techo
by LadyAniMangaXD
Summary: debido a algunos errores de Dante, y gracias a que fue salvado por vergil, un contrato los obliga a vivir bajo el mismo techo en la mansion Sparda, lugar donde crecieron, cuando llegan, dante comienza a comportarse extraño y vergil a sonrojarse sin motivo aparente. lograran vivir sin matarse, o es esta una buena oportunidad para que nascan ciertos sentimiento nuevos? YAOI vergXdant
1. El acuerdo

_**holasss soy LAM y aqui vengo, esta vez con una loca historia de esta parejita yaoi que me encanta n.n es dante x vergil y es YAOI *q***_

_**asdfghjkl jejeje espero que les guste, ejeje **_

_**es mi primer fic yaoi de Devil May Cry, MI VIDEOJUEGO FAVORITO! por lo que no se muy bien hacer lemon jejeje pero les prometo uno mas adelante, claro si les gusta y dejan reviewss **_

_**ooooo y dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no, si me quedo mal o meresco la muerte xDD jaja se acepta de todo, criticas, jitomatasos, criticas constructivas, amenasas de muerte o incluso citas online ;D **_

_**JAJA ya saben que devil may cry ni sus personajes me pertenecem, por que de lo contrario seria YAOI *q* ajajaja de dante y nero, y de dante y vergil y de vergil nero ajajaja ni mundos saldria bien parado, por lo loca que estoy capas que lo pongo con arkham ajajaja ok no**_

_**hueno sin mas interrupciones**_

_**~corre lectura~**_

* * *

Una cálida mañana se asomaba en la ciudad de "Devil city" (N/A: donde vive Dante y vergil, asi le puse x q en el videojuego no dice), los pájaros cantaban, las mamas llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela, la gente abría sus locales y se disponía a vender.

Se podía decir que todo era tranquilo y pacifico para todos. Para todos menos para vergil, que andaba como alma que lleva el diablo (… ¿o mundus?, pfff me entendieron xDD) por culpa de su "queridísimo" hermano y las estupideces que cometía, porque como siempre, el tenia que hacerse cargo de lo que hacia

-maldito Dante –murmuro vergil mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la mansión sparda -¡siempre haciendo idioteces! ¡Waaaaa! –el albino grito de furia mientras golpeaba con sus puños la pared de la habitación que alguna vez, habían compartido de pequeños.

_**-Flashback-**_

Vergil se despertó de muy buen humor esa mañana, algo muy raro en el, más sin embargo era algo que no pudo evitar. Bajo de su recamara y comenzó a preparar un desayuno considerado como manjar para él; lasaña y espagueti, acompañado claro por uno de sus vinos más caros que tenía en su reserva. El desayuno le quedo perfecto y acto seguido, comenzó a comerlo.

Estaba en medio desayuno, cuando un sonido molesto lo interrumpió de sus actividades

-¡RIIIIIING, RIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIING! –sonó el teléfono. Vergil se levanto a regañadientes de la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el teléfono para contestar.

-¿si, diga? –hablo lo más sereno posible, ya que por dentro estaba maldiciendo a cualquier ser que osara interrumpirlo en este momento.

-buen día, ¿vergil sparda al teléfono? –la voz de un hombre viejo se escucho en el otro lado de la bocina, se escuchaba algo molesto.

-sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-hablo para verificar si usted es hermano de un tal "Dante Sparda" –vergil estuvo a punto de responder que si, pero el anciano no dio tiempo de eso –porque si es asi, le informo que está en la delegación detenido, y queremos saber si está dispuesto a pagar una fianza para que lo saquemos.

OoO ¿Qué DEMONIOS? –pensó vergil al escuchar lo ultimo –ashh este idiota, siempre metiéndome en problemas…

-¿de cuánto es la fianza? –pregunto el mayor de los sparda molesto

-15,000 dlls –hablo el viejo como si del clima hablara

-oOo ¡¿15,000 dolares?! –grito enojado -¿pues que demonios hizo?

-mmmmm déjeme ver –se escucha como si el viejo estuviera revisando papeles –pues… según esto, será juzgado por daños a propiedad ajena, abuso de confianza, por tener muchas deudas que no puede pagar y…

-si, si, si ya entendí -lo interrumpió vergil, "demonios Dante, ¡siempre tu! –y si no pago ¿que es lo que le pasa?

-pues, mínimo, permanece 5 años en la cárcel, o hasta que sus deudas estén saldadas

-y ¿Cómo las saldaría, si está en prisión? –inquirió el azulito

-con trabajo en prisión ¿no es obvio? –hablo el interlocutor

"si no pago su fianza, de seguro sufrirá mucho en prisión… Hummm y apuesto a que con ese rostro, será el más violado de los presos" –pensó vergil

-pagare su fianza, no lo trasladen a ningún lado ¿De acuerdo?

-está bien, señor Sparda –en cuanto el anciano colgó vergil, echo literalmente una furia, camino por su gabardina a su habitación, y después se dedico a dar vueltas por la casa completamente enojado.

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

"¿Por qué hago esto? –Pensó -¿no se supone que aprendería la lección si lo dejo en prisión?... ¡demonios, claro que no! ¿en que estoy pensando?"

Y acto seguido vergil salió de la mansión con un solo proposito en mente: sacar de ahí a su hermano.

_**-En la delegación de Devil City-**_

Vergil estaciono su auto frente a un edificio grande y rodeado por algunos policías. Bajo de este y entro al lugar.

El edificio por dentro era un desastre; personas llorando por que alguno de sus familiares o amigos estaban ahí dentro, y algunos porque los interrogatorios los habían hecho recordar momentos tristes, algunos vendados o llenos de sangre por diferentes cosas, policías obligando a que algunos presos se rindieran y los dejaran llevarlos a sus celdas sin oposición.

El portador de Yamato, harto de estar entre tantos humanos se decidió de una buena vez ir y hablar con el anciano y sacar a su hermano rápido.

-disculpe, vengo a pagar la fianza de Dante Sparda –le dijo vergil a una chica que parecía ser la secretaria.

-¿Dante Sparda? Hummm déjeme ver –la chica comenzó a revisar algunos archivos de la computadora –a si, esta en la celda 11, pague la fianza con la cajera de allá –señalo a una chica tras una ventanilla – y luego diríjase con aquel guardia de seguridad, el lo llevara a la sala de espera y después de firmar algunos documentos, podra llevarse al joven con usted –concluyo la chica ignorándolo olímpicamente y poniendo su atención en el monitor (facebook xDD)

-g-gracias –dijo vergil sin entender muy bien que hacer, pero sabía que debía ir a una casilla y luego… bueno, ya lo investigaría más tarde xDD.

Se dirigió a la casilla y se encontró con un hombre robusto, y feo, le pago lo que tenía que pagar y se fue con un tipo de seguridad, que lo llevo a las oficinas que se encontraban en el segundo piso de la delegación. Entro a un lugar donde había muchas personas sentadas en sillas esperando a que sus familiares o lo que sea que fueran de ellos salieran. "genial, -pensó vergil –más tiempo desperdiciado con humanos (sarcasmo mode-on)"

Y sin más se sentó en una silla y se dispuso a leer un libro de bolsillo que tenía en un su gabardina sobre hechizos y todas esas cosas.

_**-Mientras tanto, en la celda 11-**_

-o vamos nene, solo bájate los pantalones y siéntate en mis piernas, yo hare el resto tesoro –el chico puso cara de ¿WTF? o.O y se fue corriendo al otro lado de la celda cuando un socarrón Dante le palmeo el trasero, y le guiño el ojo. (N/A: y pensar que vergil creyó que su hermano seria el violado, nunca le paso por la cabeza que el seria el violador xDDD)

-aléjate de mí, mocoso gay –hablo el chico de cabello azabache que figuraba tener unos 18 años

-o me rompiste el corazón –dijo Dante sarcásticamente y puso una media sonrisa –jajá anda acércate antes de que el guardia venga, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras ;D

-¡N-NO! Y ya déjame en paz –grito el chico al ver que Dante no para paraba de acosarlo

Dante estuvo a punto de soltar otro de sus comentarios pervertidos, pero el guardia llego y los interrumpió.

-¡ey tu! –Señalo a Dante –sales fuera, tu hermano vino a pagar tu fianza –Dante miro al oficial incrédulo, "mi hermano ¿vergil?" -pensó el rojito

-¡al fin! –Grito el chico azabache –llévese a ese pervertido de aquí

El oficial solo miro feo a Dante, porque ¡eran hombres! Y Dante solo le dedico una sonrisa de lo más arrogante. Acto seguido salieron de las celdas para llevarlo con su hermano que ya había pagado la multa.

_**-En la sala de espera-**_

Vergil se encontraba a la mitad de su libro, cuando escucho que una bocina lo nombro

-vergil sparda, favor de presentarse en la casilla 7, gracias –hablo la voz de una mujer. Vergil busco con la mirada un lugar que dijera casilla 7.

En realidad la "casilla 7" era el letrero de una puerta, y sin más, se acerco a la puerta, giro la manija y entro. Adentro estaba un oficial parado cerca de la puerta, había una mesa y un tipo gordo del lado derecho de la mesa, del izquierdo estaba Dante sentado con su cara apoyada sobre manos y los codos sobre la mesa, a su lado había una silla extra.

-siéntese joven Sparda –hablo el tipo gordo con traje beige, señalándole la silla al lado de Dante

Vergil hizo lo que el hombre dijo y se sentó a su lado, fulminando con la mirada a Dante, pues aun estaba molesto por lo que había hecho.

-escuche joven, puedo intuir que a pesar de ser gemelos, usted es el mayor ¿no es verdad? –vergil asintió – bien, entonces en usted recae que esto no se vuelva a repetir, si bien Dante ya tiene 18 años y es mayor de edad (N/A: no se cuantos años tienen los gemelos jejeje asi que les puse 18 n.n) necesito cerciorarme de que esto no se vuelva a repetir, asi que, el estado demando que si el chico no se queda a vivir con algún familiar que nos asegure que esto no se volverá a repetir, no lo dejaran salir una vez mas y cumplirá su condena correspondiente, esta vez sin posibilidad de fianza –concluyo

Vergil se quedo pensativo durante un rato, pues sabía que lo que diría de seguro no traería buenas consecuencias… para el mismo "me odiare por esto" –pensó

-no se volverá a repetir oficial, se lo garantizo –hablo vergil un tanto molesto -… por que vivirá conmigo de ahora en mas…

Dante, que escucho a la perfección, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, y comenzó a toser como loco por la sorpresa.

-¡¿QUEE?! –Alcanzo a articular Dante –¡pero de que diablos hablas, yo no…!

-Dante, cállate… -hablo vergil con su fría voz y una seguridad que te helaba la sangre, y Dante no tuvo mas opción que cerrar la boca, después de todo, el lo estaba sacando de apuros.

-bien, entonces si asi serán las cosas, firme aquí –el tipo gordo le mostro una hojas donde planteaban el acuerdo y otras donde dejaban salir a Dante bajo fianza.

Vergil firmo y el viejo gordo les entrego un folder con muchos papeles judiciales, y después de unas cuantas horas desperdiciadas, salieron de ahí y se dirigieron al auto.

-gracias por sacarme de esa pocilga "bro" –dijo Dante mientras entraba al auto y ponía los pies en el tablero.

-¡baja los pies! Y no me lo agradezcas, porque no lo hice de gratis, -hablo vergil enfadado –en cuanto lleguemos a tu choza esa que tu llamas casa, sacas todo lo que tengas de pertenencias, o lo que quieras conservar y regresamos a la mansión. –Dante solo asintió y echo el asiento hasta atrás para dormir un rato.

Después de pasar a la casa/agencia de Dante y sacaron los objetos más importantes del rojito y subirlas al auto, se dirigieron a la mansión Sparda. No articularon palabra en todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron, Dante salió del auto y entro como burro por su casa, seguido de vergil que lo miro con cara de "pásale estas en tu casa (nótese el sarcasmo)" aunque en si, esa también era la casa de Dante, pero hueeeeeno xDDD.

Cuando entraron, Dante dejo sus cajas en el piso y contemplo la casa, hacia mucho que no iba a visitar a vergil por que le causaba mucha nostalgia recordar aquellos años, que ahora se veían tan lejanos. Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y se sentó en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesa de centro de su madre.

-¡baja los pies de ahí, Dante! –grito furioso vergil pues acababa de pulir la mesa.

-tranquilo vergil, no te esponjes –Dante bajo los pies y se comenzó a reír, cosa que molesto a vergil

-solo lárgate a tu cuarto y acomoda tus cosas… -dijo vergil furioso.

Dante hizo ademan de despedirse, y justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras, freno en seco atrayendo la atención de vergil.

-emmm… vergil, ¿Dónde voy a dormir? –vergil lo miro confuso por un momento

-¿Cómo que no recuerdas tu habitación? –vergil solto una risita apenas perceptible

-¡claro que la recuerdo idiota, pero… si mal no estoy, dormíamos en la misma habitación, ¿no? –vergil miro con curiosidad el rostro de Dante, pues estaba tapado por su flequillo mirando hacia el suelo, y si sus ojos no se han vuelto daltónicos, casi podría haber jurado que percibió un ligero rubor en la cara de Dante, antes de que bajara la vista.

-s-si, pero yo duermo en la recamara extra desde que llegue aquí, asi que tu puedes dormir en donde dormías antes. –Dante solo asintió y subió los escalones a toda prisa.

-Hummm, que raro es… -y sin darle mas vueltas al asunto se olvido de su hermano, y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar su pijama (ya era de noche, porque se pasaron el dia entero en la delegación y sacando las cosas de Dante) y darse una ducha.

Salió del cuarto con solo pantalones para no tener que cargar tanta ropa de regreso y se dirigió al baño, que estaba justo frente a la recamara de Dante.

-hey Dante,-le llamo a su hermano -¿Cómo vas con eso? –pregunto Vergil refiriéndose a su habitación.

-pues voy… OoO –Dante se quedo estático cuando volteo y miro a Vergil, el mayor de los gemelos solo tenía puesto un pantalón negro pegado y unos calcetines, su torso desnudo dejaba apreciar por completo sus bien formados bíceps, y ese pantalón pegado dejaba muy poco a la imaginación

"demonios vergil, no te falta nada, lástima que eres mi hermano" –pensó Dante.

-¿se puede saber porque me miras tanto? –hablo vergil un tanto incomodo por la mirada lujuriosa que le dedicaba Dante

-Hummm ¿Qué? –"¡demonios, me le quede viendo como baboso! ¿Qué habrá pensado de mi?" –a, no nada es solo que, ¿te vas a bañar? –un leve sonrojo se vio en la cara de Dante.

"que raro, ya van dos veces que Dante se sonroja con mi sola presencia" –pensó Vergil

-hemm, si ¿tú también te vas a bañar? –pregunto Vergil

OoO "¿JUNTOS?" –pensó Dante

-hemm, si ya te alcanzo…

O/O -¡NO IDIOTA! Me refería a que si te bañarías cuando yo terminara, ¡por separado! –sonrojo al 100 por parte de vergil.

-aaa ya capte, mmm si cuando termines… -"que lindo se mira sonrojado" –pensó el rojito al ver a su hermano sonrojado hasta las orejas "Hummm, tengo un plan…." *mirada sádica*

-hey "bro", que lindo te vez sonrojado, jeje –Dante se comenzó a reír ante la cara que le puso Vergil

Ò/Ó -¡cierra la boca! –grito Vergil –el sonrojo es porque, porque… ¡porque tengo calor!, además tu también te sonrojaste

-si pero yo me sonroje poquito, en cambio tu, los tomates te tendrían envidia de tan rojito que te pusiste ¡ajjajajajajaa! –Dante prácticamente se doblo de la risa al ver la cara de su hermano

"Hummm, con que jugando sucio ¿Heee?, pues ya verás querido" –pensó maléficamente cierto azulito

Y acto seguido vergil camino a paso de gigante a donde estaba Dante, lo tomo de los hombros y ante la mirada atónita de Dante, lo restregó contra la pared, acerco su cara a solo centímetros de distancia, sintiendo el rubor de Dante, a lo que este sonrió, pues había logrado su acometido.

Estaba a punto de separarse cuando una mano jalo su cabeza, regresándola a la posición de hace unos segundos y… unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, saboreándolos y buscando una rendija por la cual profundizar el beso, ¡eran los de Dante!

"¡¿WTF?!" –penso vergil al darse cuenta de La situación, que cada vez se ponía mas… comprometedora.

Dante se dio cuenta de que Vergil estaba distraído, y no le agrado mucho que digamos, pero después de pensar un rato y que su cerebro captara lo que paso "¿pero que carajos estoy haciendo?" pensó Dante y volviendo a la realidad, inmediatamente soltó a Vergil, que lo miraba atónito OoO

"¡diablos! Ahora si me pase" –pensó Dante

* * *

_**asdfghj que bueno que llegaron hasta aqui sin aburrirse xDDD **_

_**jejeje espero que les haya gustado y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo jejeje, si creen que debo seguir con la historia dejenme un review, ahi me pueden poner sugerencias y cualquier cosa que quieran que pase y yo vere la forma de que encaje con mis planes, pero lo pongo n.n**_

_**oooo un dato adicional: este fic nacio en mi cabesa cuando fui a acompañar a mi mejor amiga a sacar a su hermano de la delegacion por chocar xDDD y como lo tenian en una celda con 5 muchachos de su edad, mi mente pervertida trabajo por si sola xDDD **_

_**que abran echo cuando estaban solos ajajajja y mi amiga se me quedo viendo asi o.O AJAJAJAJA hueno psss me imagine que habria hecho dante en esa situacion y quien pagaria su fianza... obio vergil adasdfgj y asi nacio la escena del acoso de dante al chico de cabello azabache ajajajaja**_

_**espero que les haya gustado jejeje y sin mas**_

_**sayonara... :D**_


	2. el bar

**holassss! xDDD**

**hehehehehe bueno psss no habia actualizado porque estube en el hospital por cosas de enfermedad ^^ jejeje y mas aparte justo cuando tenia ya escritas 2765 palabras, se me apago la compu y no se guardo el capi TToTT tuve que comenzar otra vez **

**hehehe pero bueeeno , espero que este capitulo las/los recompense hehehe por que van a necesitar una panuelo para el sangrado nasal ajajajaj ok no**

**bueno pues! lean!**

* * *

Un silencio incomodo reino en la atmosfera, que ya de por si estaba pesada por la confusión de ambos y el sonrojo de Dante hablaba por si solo; estaba apenado, confuso y arrepentido. Durante esos minutos Dante esperaba algún tipo de insulto, golpe o incluso una amenaza de muerte con Yamato, pero jamás llegaron, ya que apenas vergil pudo procesar lo que paso, salió a toda velocidad de la habitación y se fue directo al baño sin articular una sola palabra.

Vergil entro al baño fingiendo indiferencia, pero en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de el y se aseguro de haberle puesto pasador, cayó al suelo recargado en la puerta, en verdad se encontraba muy confundido, pues no sabía con exactitud porque Dante haba reaccionado asi.

"fue un momento sumamente incomodo –pensó Vergil –pero no voy a negar que…me gusto… -y casi por pura inercia toco delicadamente sus labios recordando el beso.

"no creo que el sienta lo mismo que yo… -vergil se paro lentamente y abrió la llave del agua caliente, mientras se comenzaba a desvestir (N/A: solo imagínenlo *q*) –solo actuó como un reflejo natural… además, aunque lo sintiera, yo jure enterrar mis sentimientos junto con mi madre, y no romperé mi juramento… el sigue y seguirá siendo SOLO mi hermano…" –pensó vergil y una vez COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO entro a la ducha, ahogando sus recuerdos y preocupaciones, en la relajante agua caliente…

¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué hice?!" –pensó Dante mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si y se recostaba en la cama con las manos sobre la cara por la vergüenza. Miro melancólicamente la puerta por la cual había salido su hermano hace un momento y consumido por la furia, aventó un cojín con forma de guitarra eléctrica que le había regalado su madre cuando era niño debido a su pasión por ese tipo de música.

"maldita sea… ¿Por qué se tuvo que separar?... –pensó Dante mientras ponía una mano sobre su cara - ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?! ¡al que bese era mi hermano! ¡tiene mi misma sangre!... pffff definitivamente debo tener mucho sueno si fui capaz de seguirle el juego, hablare con el mañana cuando todo este mas calmado y tal vez con algo de suerte no me corte en dos con Yamato xDDD"

Dante paro de holgazanear y comenzó a acomodar sus pertenencias en los muebles disponibles, para después recostarse a dormir, pensando en una manera de solucionar su actual "problema", sin esperar o siquiera sospechar que una vieja amistad seria la causante de futuros problemas mucho perores que este…

-¡PIIIIIP,PIIIIIP,PIIIIP,PIIIIP! –Vergil despertó de un muy mal humor, y para mala suerte del despertador (Que era lo que más cerca estaba) vergil lo destrozo, irritado por haber olvidado quitar la alarma de ayer.

-¡Ya cállate, cosa del demonio! –el albino se sentó en la cama un momento mientras con la mano izquierda se recogía hacia atrás ese copete rebelde y dejaba escapar un suspiro algo cansado.

-pufff, bien Vergil, para de holgazanear y mueve el trasero… te espera un largo dia –se dijo a si mismo mientras se paraba de la cama

El peli plata mayor comenzó a hacer algo de provecho y comenzó a acomodar la cama matrimonial que tiene solo para él, mientras tarareaba una melodía (devil's never Cry xDD). Se disponía a colocar las almohadas cuando de pronto, en la parte de abajo, un estruendoso sonido lo hiso salir de su itinerario mental

-¡TRASHH! –se escucho en la parte de abajo. Vergil algo extrañado por el sonido, soltó las almohadas y se dirigió al pasillo para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con una escena bastante épica.

Ahí estaba Dante, tratando de despegarse un pedazo de masa de la cara, en el piso había algunas cazuelas, que seguro se acababan de caer y ocasionaron el estruendo que capto la atención de vergil, el horno estaba encendido y en la mesa estaba la masa de una pizza extendida pero no de forma circular si no toda desparramada con salsa de tomate mal esparcida en la masa, eso sin mencionar que también tenía un poco en la cara y usaba un delantal negro… solo un delantal negro y pantalones… ¡sin camisa! *Q*

Definitivamente, a Vergil le habría encantado tomarle una foto y enmarcarla para colgarla en su habitación y guardarla para toda la vida, jeje, y es que se veía tan lindo tratando de hacer una pizza y fracasando en el intento. Ese delantal lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy y ni que decir de su torso manchado por masa y salsa de tomate. En pocas palabras, Dante ofrecía una vista un tanto sexy y un poco tierna pero sin perder su estilo rudo y altanero; osease, algo que SOLO Dante es capaz de lograr…

-¡¿pero que diantres estoy pensando?! –Se recrimino Vergil al caer en cuenta de sus pensamientos morbosos –e-es mi hermano de quien estoy hablando, yo… ¡ahhh! Vale, tal vez solo pienso asi porque, es mi gemelo ¿no? Si lo halago, es como si me estuviera auto-halagando ¿cierto?

-¡vergil! ¡Ayúdame, esta masa me quiere comer! –dijo Dante jugando mientras simulaba ser comido por la masa que no se despegaba de su cara

-jajaja, que tonto eres Dante –se acerca al rojito que luchaba contra una asa asesina xDD –si tenias ganas de pizza, ¿Por qué no ordenaste una? –Dante se sonrojo en sobremanera, puesto que la respuesta seria un poco rara.

-e-em… yo… es que yo, quería que… -Dante estaba tan nervioso que no podía dejar de tartamudear, y es que lo que estaba a punto de decir era "quería cocinar algo para ambos" pero eso sonaría MUY MAL, asi que… -olvide el numero de la pizzería –concluyo, aunque eso era una total mentira, pues el numero de la pizzería era el único que se sabía xDD ni siquiera sabía el de su teléfono o el de sus amigos, pero el de la pizzería si xDDD

Vergil lo miro extrañado por un momento, pero conociendo como era su hermano, no le extraño demasiado, después de todo, Dante ya tenía fama de despistado ^^.

-bien… pues, si quieres comer algo comestible, mejor cocino yo ._. –hablo Vergil con su habitual cara de Póker.

-¿tu? ¿Cocinar? –Dante estaba sorprendido, y vergil lo miro como diciendo "¬¬ no soy como tú, que quemas lo que tocas" –jejeje, perdón Bro, pero prefiero salir a comer pizza –repuso recuperando su típico semblante altanero.

-¡Yo no comeré pizza! –Hablo molesto el mayor de los gemelos, a lo que Dante torneo los ojos –sabe feo y, seguro querrás ir a uno de esos restaurantes baratos donde no se sabe como las prepararon o están todas quemadas

-¡que si! ¡Iremos! –ordeno Dante

-¡no! No iremos –imito el tono de orden de Dante –además, ¿Por qué no vas tú solo, si tanto quieres ir?

-porque yo no tengo dinero para pagar ^^ jeje y no creo que por aquí me fíen pizzas xDD –dijo nuestro rojito amigo sin un deje de vergüenza

-ÒoÓ ¡Hummm! Pues yo no iré –hablo Vergil indignado

-que si

-Que no

-¡que si!

-¡que no!

Y asi pasaron estos gemelos peleando el resto de la mañana, por que el "niño" Dante quería comer Pizza y Vergil de seguro quería comida italiana ^^.

Y ya después de casi dos horas gritándose, amenazándose con sus espadas e invocando conjuros y fuerzas sobrenaturales para callar al contrario xDDD, vergil cedió alegando que, lo haría con la única condición de que el elegiría el lugar y que Dante no hiciera dantedeces (estupideces xDD). Al portador de Rebelión no le quedo más alternativa que aceptar, era eso o quedarse sin pizza y definitivamente lo segundo no pasaría mientras el respirara y su corazón latiera n.n

~En un restaurante Italiano (¡JA! ¡SE LOS DIJE!)~

-¡Dante! Por favor compórtate –susurro el mayor de los gemelos a Dante. Ya que este se comportaba como un crio, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa, subiendo los pies a la silla y cosas asi que lograban sacarle una venita a vergil –este no es un restaurante familiar en el que los niños hagan lo que quieran

-oh, vamos, relájate un rato Bro, fruncir tanto el ceño te sacara arrugas jeje –bromeo cierto Cazador con su acostumbrado tono sarcástico –además, ¡no soy un niño! –dijo con un puchero (¡*w* adorable ¡)

- *¬¬ si, claro dante, lo que digas… -"que gracioso se ve haciendo pucheros jeje –pensó Vergil –creo que es muy inocente para su edad (N/A: si, claro, tan inocente que estaba a punto de violar reos jejeje) "

Estuvieron a punto de seguir alegando, pero en eso llego el mesero con dos menús

-buen día, espero que estén disfrutando su estadía en "Peter 's" –dijo el mesero de complexión delgada y alta, lucia de unos 19 años, tenía el cabello negro con fleco tapándole medio ojo y vestía el uniforme rojo con blanco del lugar, en su gafete se leía el nombre "Drake" –les dejo los menús y si me necesitan, me hacen una seña, estaré cerca para cuando ordenen

Y después de entregárselos, se retiro prometiendo volver y servirles cuando hayan decidido.

-¡Vaya! Que buen servicio –reconoció Dante para después enfocar su vista en el menú –en la pizzería que voy, me tratan como si fuera el mismísimo diablo (nótese el sarcasmo)

- ¬¬ eso es porque les debes más 6 meses de pizzas diarias que no puedes costear –dijo el mayor con ironía - ¿ya elegiste?

-… … *leyendo* … ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Como es posible que la pizza la sirvan en porciones, y solo haya con anchoas?! –se escandalizo el rojito –esto es una burla, ¡las porciones son como dos rebanadas! ¿A dónde demonios me trajiste, Vergil? ÒoÓ

La gente ante tal escándalo, se giro a verlos y vergil tenía cara de "Trágame tierra" mientras le aventaba una de sus clásicas miradas marca Vergil xDD a su hermano menor, el cual solo se removió en su asiento por la mirada mortífera que le mandaban.

-ordena rápido –hablo vergil de forma tajante haciendo estremecer a cualquier ser con alma frágil que pasaba por ahí –sabes que no me gusta estar entre tanta gente, asi que apresúrate.

Y después de pensar y pensar que es lo que elegiría, Dante ordeno 5 porciones de pizza, ante la atenta mirada de los que lo escucharon y un plato de espagueti. Vergil, que ya sabía lo que ordenaría desde que salieron de la mansión, alias "casa" xDD, pidió una poción de lasaña con pasta italiana, rabioles y una copa de vino.

Esperaron a que el mesero trajera la orden y cuando lo hizo, comieron pacientemente, sin prisas, todo era muy cómodo… todo, salvo las miradas de todos, que veían a Dante como un extraterrestre por comerse las 5 porciones de pizza y todavía, el plato que rebuznaba de espagueti, sin contar la gaseosa. ^^

Después de pagar la cuenta y salir del lugar con un rumbo aun indefinido, Dante canturreaba chistes que a vergil, le parecían sin sentido, y cuando vergil recuperaba la palabra, hablaba cosas que para Dante eran MUY de nerd's.

De pronto, su caminata se vio interrumpida por el sonido del ring toné de la canción de Avenged Sevenfold "Scream" (se las recomiendo xDDD), cortesía del celular de Dante n.n

-Dante al teléfono, ¿Quién habla? –se escucharon algunos murmullos del lado de la otra línea

-¡pues quien más, Dante! ¿a cuántas personas les das tu móvil? –se escucho la voz de una mujer al otro lado

-¡Lady! Cuanto tiempo sin escuchar tu melodiosa voz –exclamo el peli plata fingiendo felicidad –¿para que me hablas?

-dejate de payasadas, Trish y yo te hemos buscado desde ayer que fuimos a tu local, pero esta vacio… ¡ni creas que escaparas de tus deudas desapareciendo asi, de la nada! –se escucho una muy molesta Lady

-no escape, solo me fui a vivir a otro lugar… ¿recuerdas a mi hermano Vergil?

-¿el amargado sabelotodo? –pregunto divertida

-jeje si –vergil le mando una mirada de odio al escuchar que lo afirmaba el muy cínico

-si, ¿Qué con el?

-bueno, pues estoy viviendo en su casa, y puesto que unas "amables" chicas me dejaron varado en la última misión con los destrozos encima de mí (nótese el sarcasmo), me tomo la policía y pues, el era la única referencia que tenia, asi que, heme aquí

-… wowww, asi que, ¿te obligaron a vivir con el…? Hummm, no te preocupes Dante, yo pago tus servicios funerarios, JAJAJAJAJAJA –se escucharon más risas del otro lado, señal inequívoca de que Trish se encontraba con Lady

-jaja, que graciosas chicas ¬¬

-bueno, nene, ven al bar de siempre y nos la pasamos bien, sirve que te desahogas un rato, ¿Qué te parece? –esta vez era Trish al teléfono –puedes traer a Vergil también, si quiere

Dante le dedico una mirada de perrito medio muerto a Vergil para que aceptara, y puesto que vergil negó como 15 veces seguidas, no le quedo mas alternativa que…:

-si chicas, espérenos, ahí estaremos –se escucho que de Vergil salió un "¡¿Qué?!" pero dante lo ignoro olímpicamente-¿a que hora?

-mmmm a la hora de, ¡ya! Jeeje nosotras estamos aquí y nos encontramos a unos cueros, mientras llegan, matamos el tiempo con ellos jejejjeje *risa pervertida, cortesía de Trish*

-ammmmm….. ooo… ¿key? –y sin poder argumentar nada mas, las chicas cortaron la llamada, dejando a Dante con el aura acecina de Vergil

-yo no iré –sentencio el mayor, dándose vuelta para ir directo a su casa

-oye, espera, -Dante lo volteo de modo que quedaron frente a frente "demonios, esta situación se me hace familiar" pensó Dante –deja de amargarte la vida, y sal un rato con las chicas, mira que si no vas, no te dejare de molestar con que eres un amargado –sonrió maliciosamente, sabiendo que , si había algo que irritaba a vergil, era hacerse de una cantaleta y más si el que la cantaba era Dante

-*suspiro pesado* puffff esta bien, pero nada de hacer estupideces para impresionar chicas o cosas por el estilo –hablo un resignado y molesto vergil.

-¡okeyyy! –acepto Dante.

Y acto seguido, siguieron con su caminata a la mansión Sparda para recoger el coche e irse en el al bar, sin saber que esa salidita, aparentemente inofensiva, causaría una confusión grande en sus cabecitas y por supuesto un gran problema entre ellos como "hermanos " (n/a: y sangrado nasal en nosotras sdfasdfasd!)

Iban en el coche camino al bar donde Dante y las chicas siempre se reunían para las misiones, cuando, la duda que el menor había tenido desde ayer, la sintió a flor de piel, y entonces apareció: ese sonrojo una vez más apareció sin motivo aparente.

-V-vergil –tartamudeo- so-sobre lo de ayer, ammm, yo…

-ni lo menciones –lo interrumpió vergil –fue un error, no volverá a suceder, de hecho estaba a punto de olvidarlo, gracias por recordármelo (sarcasmo) –dijo vergil con una media sonrisa, como si el tema apenas y le importara.

-a… está bien –dijo aparentemente feliz, el rojito, pero a pesar de que esa era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, algo en su interior dolía, y mucho, solo de pensar que eso no había importado nada para Vergil, hacia que se sintiera… ¿miserable? "¿Qué diablos me está pasando? Pensó Dante- ¿… que diablos me estas haciendo, Vergil?"

El freno del auto sucumbió sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que ya habían llegado y que Vergil ya estaba casi saliendo.

-¿bajas o te quedas? –le hablo un poco enfadado vergil

-o… ya voy… -Dante bajo del auto y juntos entraron a un local con letras algo viejas que leían "Caverna Infernal" y sin perder tiempo, entraron.

El lugar era bastante amplio, había varias mesas donde las personas se sentaban a beber sus cervezas y la barra principal, conde la gente pedía sus vinos especiales estaba llena, las meseras tenían poca ropa y los hombres eran, en su mayoría, jóvenes, puesto que ese bar tenía un tema rockero, las chicas que iban por cuenta propia, y no porque les pagaran por bailar en algunas mesas o hacer algunos privados, vestían con ropas muy ligeras y dejando muy a la vista sus atributos.

Entre la multitud de gente, a lo lejos, localizaron a las dos chicas que los esperaban, una con heterocroma y otra rubia y senos grandes, acompañadas de dos chicos morenos, fuertes y MUY guapos

-vaya que estas chicas no pierden el tiempo –menciono Vergil un poco consternado por la clase de gente que se encontraba en el lugar.

-¡ja! Si supieras, -menciono Dante recuperando su tono socarrón, antes perdido por ese extraño dolor en su pecho –esta debe ser su quinta conquista del día jeje

Y sin nada, más que esperar que las chicas se desocuparan y poder matar el tiempo y divertirse con ellas, se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada de las chicas. Y cuando una mesera se les acerco, Dante pidió una botella de Whisky y Vergil un vaso de Vodka.

-solo te digo, Dante, que yo no pagare tu botella de Whisky –hablo un tanto molesto por las altas cantidades que el descuidado de su hermano estaba a punto de consumir, y que de seguro no podría costear –y menos, te llevare a casa a rastras, asi que tu sabes cuánto consumes…

-¡o vamos, Bro! Yo tengo dinero para pagarla, pero, ¿piensas pasarla bien con un vaso de Vodka?

-puffff, por supuesto que no pienso pasarla bien, solo quiero matar el tiempo –agrego enfadado –total, si se me antoja más, lo pido ¡y se acabo! Pero yo si tengo para costearlo

-¡vale, pues! Tranquilo. –la mesera llego y les entrego la bebida a los chicos, no sin antes hacer el intento de coquetear con los gemelos, pero es que ¡no todos los días te encuentras con semejantes pedazos de hombres xDDD!

A Dante le entrego la botella de Whisky junto con una copa para que se sirviera lo que quisiera y a Vergil una copa con vodka en ella. Y después de acariciar repetidas veces el hombro de Dante y recibir una mirada mortífera de Vergil, se alejo de esa extraña pareja de hermanos endemoniadamente guapos.

-¡una competencia! –Exclamo Dante de la nada mientras se servía su copa hasta el tope –tu tomas tu vaso de Vodka y yo el mío y el primero en tomárselo hasta el fondo, gana

-hummm, ¡yo me apunto! –hablo Trish a sus espaldas, tomando asiento a lado de Dante y Lady sentándose junto a Vergil

-yo también –dijo Trish – y el que no lo haga es un gilipollas –dijo entre dientes viendo de reojo a Vergil, que, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, se negaría.

Vergil hiso una mueca de enfado y estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero justo entonces, comenzaron a tocar los músicos del lugar la canción de Tree Days Grace "Now or Never"

"anda, diviértete un rato verg –se dijo mentalmente –es ahora o nunca, además, si ganas puedes dejarlas en vergüenza" –una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en su rostro y acepto

-¿y que si gano? –pregunto vergil ahora mas emocionado

-hummm… ¡ya se! –hablo Trish –el que gane, le puede poner un castigo al que quiera y el susodicho se verá forzado a hacerlo si no quiere que la bazooka de Lady lo traspase –ante esa propuesta todos asintieron y se posicionaron con sus respectivos vasos, las chicas ya traían una botella de brandy que les lograron sacar a los chicos con los que estaban.

-tres… -contaba lady – dos… ¿listos? –Todos asintieron- uno…. ¡Ya! Y acto seguido todos bebían de la copa como si su vida se les fuera en ello, lady era la que bebía mas rápido y estuvo a una fracción de segundo de ganar, de no haber sido porque fue demasiado lenta para poner el vaso en la mesa. Y antes de que pudiese siquiera pestañear, Vergil ya había asentado el vaso de lleno en la mesa.

-¡jajaja! En tu cara lady –grito vergil lleno de júbilo al ganarle a la chica heterocroma.

-¡cállate maldito! –grito molesta lady poniendo una mano en su arma, como advirtiendo "o te callas, o te dejo un agujero en la frente"

-haaaa~ *suspiro Trish* bueno, ammm, verg, ¿Cuál es el castigo y para quién es? –dijo a la vez que dejaba su copa en la mesa seguida de Dante que, pese a haber terminado en tercero, mantenía su copa en mano

Vergil ladeo una sonrisa y viendo de una manera que Dante no pudo interpretar (cofcoflujuriacofcof) lo señalo con el dedo índice –para Dante. Tu castigo será subirte a la barra donde están esas chicas *apunta a unas chicas que bailaban un privado a unos chicos súper guapos y con Pintas de metaleros xDDD* y hacerles un privado a esos chicos

-… o.O… -Dante se quedo eufórico, sabía que su hermano era un sadico, pero ¡jamás se imagino que fuera tan maldito y perverso!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! –trish y lady reían como locas posesas imaginándose la escena.

A Dante no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, ni siquiera podía reprochar, puesto que si lo hacía, podrían comenzar a llamarle gilipollas. Que se lo dijeran las chicas, le valia, puesto que apenas y las veía, pero tener a Vergil todo el dia repitiéndole lo mismo una y otra y otra y otra vez… no sonaba nada bonito.

-pufff… prometo que después de esto no saldrás vivo, Vergil Sparda –hablo con un aura atemorizante.

Vergil solo asintió y Dante se acerco y le dijo a los chicos que era un castigo lo que tenía que hacer, para dejarles claro que no era porque el quisiera. El creyó que los chicos le dirían, que se largara o algo por el estilo, pero, fue completamente lo opuesto.

-vaya, vaya –dijo el pelinegro que tenia pintas de matón, aparentaba unos 26 o 27 años – hoy estamos de suerte Tom, esta belleza nos hará un privado, y gratis –dijo el pelinegro a su rubio amigo que lo acompañaba.

-hummm, pues ya estuviera –hablo el rubio de unos 19 o 20 que acompañaba al peli negro. El chico tenía pintas de Rockero con pantalones muy entallados y una camisa rasgada y cadenas alrededor de su cuello. Algunas cadenas en el pantalón solo lo hacían ver mas "chico malo" y sus botas tipo soldado no ayudaban mucho.

-¡hey, ricura! Soy Stephan y este rubio tonto es tom –dijo el pelinegro –ahora sube y…

-¡mueve el trasero de una vez! –lo interrumpió el rubio

Mas enojado, Dante no podía estar, estaba que echaba fuego, si pudiera en un santiamén elimina a esos dos idiotas de una buena vez con rebelión, pero apuestas son apuestas, y el no podía escapar de la suya sin sentir antes el agujero de la bazooka de la lady en su frente.

Lady, Trish y vergil estaban que no se aguantaban la risa. Desde el otro lado del bar lo veían con burla y a carcajadas, mientras dante solo los fulminaba con la mirada.

Las chicas terminaron de hacer su privado y bajaron de la mesa, dejándole paso libre a Dante, quien vacilo un momento, pero finamente subió. Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar, la mescla era movida y para el albino no era difícil seguir el paso. Tom y Stephan lo observaban embelesados, bailaba muy sensual y movía las caderas de forma bastante sugerente, conforme la canción avanzaba, se iba desprendiendo lentamente de su gabardina, dando pequeñas lamidas a sus brazos, provocando que los chicos de la mesa se pusieran duros (O.O), aventó la gabardina a las chicas que estaban atrás de el (lady y trish) y siguió con los movimientos sexis.

Comenzó a toquetearse el pecho de forma MUY sexi, lentamente, recorriendo su anatomía sin perder el ritmo de la canción hasta llegar a su pantalón. Lentamente comenzó a juguetear con la evilla de forma tentadora, agachándose lascivamente hasta rozar el abdomen de Stephan y justo cuando lo toco se separo rápidamente siguiendo con el baile y desprendiéndose el cinturón de una buena vez.

La música llenaba el lugar, haciendo del ambiente muy excitante, una vez que se quito el cinturón, se lo aventó a Lady para que los detuviera. Siguió con el ritmo de la canción, pero esta vez comenzó a mover su hombría de forma sugerente, haciendo que las chicas que pasaban por ahí, se ruborizaran. Su piel nívea iluminada por los reflectores parecía brillar. Una vez más, paseo sus manos por su torso haciendo muecas que se podían malinterpretar. Sus caderas se movían por si solas y sus manos, una vez más llegaron al borde de su pantalón, pero esta vez fueron directamente al botón, jugó con él unos minutos, hasta abrirlo de forma sensual mientras movía mas y mas las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Siguió bailando, pero esta vez no solo movía las caderas, sino que también se agachaba de forma muy sugerente hasta sus talones y volvía a erguirse lentamente ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeras y de su hermano, quien no podía creer que ese fuese su hermano. Cuando se irguió por completo desabrocho el sierre de su pantalón de una forma tan lenta y tortuosa, que si no hubiese sido porque era un privado gratis, los chicos ya lo habrían violado ahí mismo.

Conforme la música sonaba (comenzó a ser mucho más rápida) comenzó a bajar sus pantalones hasta sus muslos, dejando expuesta su ropa interior (que por cierto, era MUY entallada *Q*) negra que delineaba su hombría haciendo que más de uno en ese lugar tuviera una erección. xDDD

Dejo caer su pantalón hasta sus rodillas y siguiendo la música, comenzó a mover de forma sensual sus caderas, de adelante a atrás mientras tomaba el elástico de sus bóxers y jugueteaba de forma melosa con el, recorriéndolo unos centímetros de un lado a otro, pero sin exponer nada de sus partes intimas.

Y justo cuando parecía que estuviera a punto de dejar ver un poco… se acabo la música. (jajajajajaja) Dante dejo de moverse de forma sugerente y bajo de la mesa sin mirar a los chicos siquiera, y no por vergüenza, sino porque esos aun estaban con la vista perdida en algún punto de sus caderas xDDD. Asi que, recogió su pantalón, se lo abrocho y se dirigió con Lady, quien tenía su cinto y su gabardina, dejando a los espectadores de atrás con la boca y los ojos abiertos exageradamente.

Regresaron a la mesa donde estaban en un principio después de que Dante terminara de vestirse y comenzaron a beber como locos posesos las botellas de Whisky de Dante y la de Brandy de las chicas. Para cuando terminaron las dos botellas, las chicas ya se habían ido con dos chicos muy guapos que las invitaron a su casa a hacer sabe cuántas cosas xDD, y ellas, como buenas samaritanas xDD les dejaron su botella a la mitad, sumando la de Dante, eran una botella y media.

Claro que el que se atasco de licor, fue Dante, que se tomo una botella completa y le dejo a Vergil solo la mitad de una. Cuando las terminaron, platicaron de las cosas que platican dos borrachos; con cuantas chicas se habían acostado, que si la mesera se les hacia atractiva y cosas asi. Aunque claro, siempre llega alguien a arruinar los buenos momentos, y ese alguien, fue la hora xDDD dieron las 12:45 y el local debía cerrar, asi que, muy amablemente les pidieron que se fueran… y cuando digo amablemente, me refiero a que los amenazaron con mandarlos a dormir a prisión si no se salían del lugar en menos de un minuto xDDD.

Vergil bajo del auto casi arrastrando a Dante, este se la paso ablando tarugada y media durante el trayecto. Que si el cabello de Trish era más grande que el de Lady, que si el sol sale en el dia y en la noche se esconde atrás de las montanas, que si Vergil siempre tiene el ceño fruncido, y trivialidades como esas, que solo le sacaban una venita a Vergil, porque, si dante, sobrio era estúpido, ahora imaginen como seria borracho… ._.U

Vergil cargo/arrastro a Dante desde el coche hasta la puerta principal, y con maestría, abrió la cerradura con Dante a cuestas. Entro a horcajadas a la casa, puesto que, al parecer la pizza que comía Dante lo hacía más pesado. Subió a tropezones las escaleras, y mas de dos veces tuvo que regresarse por que Dante se ponía necio argumentando cosas como "quiero regresar con las chicas a seguir bebiendo" o "no estoy ebrio, asi que hay que ir a bailar" y cosas de ese tipo que hacían que Vergil fuera perdiendo la paciencia.

Llevo a Dante hasta su habitación, pero al llegar a la perilla, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada. "lo que faltaba" pensó Vergil.

-¿Dónde está la llave de tu puerta? –pregunto al semi despierto Dante

Dante se acerco al oído de su hermano –adentro –susurro pegando su aliento a la piel del cuello de Vergil, este se estremeció ante el contacto y lo alejo un poco, pero Dante solo se pego mas creyendo que lo quería tirar al suelo, e inconscientemente sus labios rozaron la nívea piel del cuello de su hermano.

Vergil comenzó a entrar en pánico, pues, si Dante seguía asi, perdería todo el autocontrol que había tenido durante el "privado" que Dante les hiso a los tipos del bar.

**-Flashback-**

Mientras Dante bailaba, vergil usaba todo su auto control para no tener un "problema" con su hombría frente a todas las chicas. No se explicaba porque, pero estaba MUY excitado y eso no era nada bueno, ¡por Sparda! ¡el que estaba bailando era su hermano, eso no era normal!

Lo peor vino cuando Dante comenzó a jugar con e elástico de su pantalón "o rayos ¡estúpido y sensual Dante Sparda! O te quedas quieto o te violo" pensó vergil.. fue un alivio que la canción terminara

**-Fin Flashback- **

-Demonios, Dante. Estate quieto. –dijo Vergil mientras lo acomodaba en su cama, después de todo tendría que dormir en el sofá y le prestaría la cama a Dante, ya mañana le hablarían al cerrajero para que abriera el cuarto de Dante.

-vergil… -Dante se levanto y abraso a Vergil por detrás para susurrar su nombre en el oído de su hermano mayor. Vergil se estremeció en sobremanera al sentir el cálido aliento de su hermano inundar sus tímpanos "diablos… mi pantalón comienza a apretarme… "pensó Vergil –no te vayas… quédate conmigo…

Tal vez Dante no lo dijo en el sentido lujurioso de la palabra, pero Vergil recordó la canción del bar; "Now or Never" pensó y acto seguido se despojo de cualquier muestra de autocontrol

-¡a la mierda el auto control! ¡todo ha sido tu culpa Dante! – dicho esto aventó a Dante de espaldas a la cama matrimonial en la que dormía Vergil y se recostó sobre el pecho de Dante, mientras lo besaba con lujuria y desesperación, a la vez que lo despojaba de sus ropas.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de separarse, noto un bulto entre sus caderas "… Dante… ¿esta excitado? " bajo su mano con lentitud hacia el bulto que sentía, acariciando la suave piel de Dante en el trayecto y arrancándole leves gemidos, que el menor trataba de ahogar mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Cuando toco el bulto, Dante dio un sonoro gemido de placer y comenzó a moverse en busca de más contacto.

Vergil sonrió de medio lado, al pensar que esa noche sería bastante larga. Y sin hacer esperar mas a Dante, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón…

* * *

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** les prometo lemon para el proximo capi hehehe si lo se soy una maldita xDDD pero no me maten x dejar el lemon a medias n.n**

**bueno pues chicas las adoro y si les gusto dejen un rw y sino... tambien! xDDD**

**bueno psss las dejo porque mi papa dice que actualizar al as doce de la noche es malo xDDD**

**bay bay!**


	3. una noche de pasion

_**hola mis adoradas lectoras y lectores! ^^**_

_**primero que nada, disculpenme por la demora, pero... TToTT puedo explicarlo!**_

**el viernes pasado sali con mis amigas a el centro comercial a "divertirnos" (osease, ir ala libreria y ver si tenian el manga de "post mortem" el primer manga yaoi mexicano (pero no lo tenian )) y por logica deje mi compu en mi cuarto y olvide cerrarlo, lo malo es que hace un mes mi padre descompuso su lap y esta usando la mia, obviamente con otro usuario, pero puesto que ese preciso dia, yo traia la abesita en jupiter (por no decir en pluton) deje mi usuario abierto y psss a el como VIL CHISMOSO, entro ami usuario y comenso a navegar por internet, y a ver videos "cristianos" en youtube, pero como yo me la paso biendo anime yaoi en youtube, en mi pagina de inicio salenpuras sugerencias yaoi, y eso lo extrano y se metio a mis cosas (amis imagenes) y psss como toda buena fujoshi (cofcofpervertidacofcof) tengo imagenes de mis parejas yaoi favoritas (entre ellas imagenes BASTANTE comrometedoras de dante x nero y dante x vergil) y pss las vio y casi le da el patatus, y siguio buscando en mis archivos a ver que encontraba y encontro... (chachachannnn) mis fics yaoi, osease para ser mas precisa este capitulo que llebaba terminado el lemon pero no el final (es mi primer lemon ^^)...**

**me limitare a decir que cuando llegue, "cortesmente me invitaron al despacho de mi papa, quien igual de cortes (entiendase, con un cable en la mano y una biblia en la otra TToTT) me dijo que le diera una explicacion de porque veo cosas de gays y me salieron con panchos de: "eres lesbiana? sabes que estaas en pecado mortal? eres una pervertida!1 te iras al infierno! y bla bla bla... **

**me gane castigo sin yamato (asi le puse ami cel android xDDD) por tiempo indefinido y mi padre borro todo lo que tenia en la compu, incluyendo este capi (pero no sabia que yo todo lo que tenia en la compu lo tenia en mi USB (bendito sea xDD) incluyendo las imagenes ^^)**

**y pss me dejo la compu pero me bloqueo el inter, y siempre que entraba ala compu mandava a mi primo a que viera que hacia, asi que no podia escribir el capi, lo termine de escribir en un cafe internet y ahora estoy subiendo el capi desde la compu de mi primo (el cual me cobro $87 pesos TToTT) **

**no me boi a sacar a mi padre de encima durante un tiempo, sin mencionar que solo medirige la palabra para cuestiones importantes,asi que el proximo capi lo hare desde un cafe internet , lo hare lo mas rapido que pueda, espero que esto se solucione rapido, lo bueno es que la proxima semana biene mi tio y el es transexual, asi que tal vez el si lo haga entrar en razon ^^**

_**bueno pues, sin mas explicaciones, a leeer!**_

_**dmc no me pertenece, de lo contrario seria yaoi incestuoso o harian orgias dante vergil y nero xDDD, es de CAPCOM y solo de Capcom... ESCUCHASTE NINJA THEORY? O.O**_

* * *

El mayor de los gemelos, envió al carajo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, y como una fiera besaba con lujuria y pasión desenfrenada a Dante, al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba su tan acostumbrada gabardina roja y la tiraba al piso, dejando totalmente expuesto su pecho, dando una vista de lo más sexy. Pero Vergil no conforme con eso, dirigió sus manos a la bragueta de su germano mientras besaba la barbilla de Dante.

-¡Aaa!... v-vergil, ¿qu-que ha-haces? –pregunto Dante al sentir a su hermano desabrochando su propio pantalón.

El mayor de los gemelos hizo oídos sordos al cuestionamiento de su hermano y, siguió con su tarea de desabrochar el pantalón de su hermano, cada que tocaba o tentaba el miembro de su hermano, Dante gemía sin pudor alguno "debe estar aun bajo los efectos del alcohol" –pensó Vergil.

Su primer plan desde un inicio, solo era autosatisfacerse a costillas del cuerpo de su gemelo, pero ver a Dante con su rostro perlado por el sudor y levemente sonrojado por su estado de ebriedad y por lo excitado que estaba, era una oportunidad única que probablemente jamás se repetiría, y el no la desaprovecharía.

Bajo los pantalones de su gemelo hasta las rodillas y posteriormente el bóxer, mientras se dedicaba a besar el cuello del cazador, arrancándole pequeños jadeos al susodicho.

-Aaahh… ¡vergil! Yo…. ¡mmmm!... mmm-m-mass – balbuceaba ante tanto placer, mientras sentía a su hermano succionar la delicada piel de su cuello al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de tocar levemente su miembro, haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera descargas de placer debido al tortuoso ritmo –mmm-mmasss r-rapidoooo… -exigió el gemelo que no se peinaba xDD

-¡Vaya! Estas muy urgido ¿no crees hermanito? –hablo en su oreja para después morder el lóbulo de esta, arrancándole un leve suspiro a Dante

-Aaaahh… n-no jue-juegues conmigo –dijo el menor con la respiración entre cortada y tartamudeando. Pero pese a eso, Vergil bajo el ritmo de sus manos intencionalmente –¡idi-idiota! Voy a… -el mayor junto sus labios con los de Dante en un beso de lo más pasional al tiempo que acallaba sus protestas.

Mientras ese fogoso beso se llevaba a cabo, el mayor no perdía tiempo y se quitaba la gabardina azul, tirándola a algún punto de la habitación sin cuidado alguno, acto seguido, hizo lo mismo, pero con su chaleco negro dejando al descubierto sus bien formados bíceps.

Bajo su pantalón hasta las rodillas junto con el bóxer entallado que usaba (*Q*) y deshaciendo el beso que antes había formado, tomo la mano de Dante guiándola a su entrepierna mientras el masturbaba con rapidez demoniaca su miembro, ahora palpitante, invitando a Dante a que hiciera lo mismo, cosa que el mencionado acepto sin rechistar.

Y así ambos siguieron masturbándose, entre gemidos y besos, gritos y arañazos.

-ahhhh…. Vergil… yo….mmmm…..ah! –mascullo entrecortadamente mientras sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo debido a las atenciones que le daba su hermano –m-me ven…go … ah! –dante contenía el aliento tratande de no venirse en la mano de su hermano. Cosa que fue imposible, puesto que, el mayor, al escuchar lo ultimo solo aumento el ritmo de las masturbaciones.

-haslo… quiero oírte gemir mi nombre, dante –ronroneo vergil en el oído del menor, causando un estremecimiento en este.

Dante no aguanto mas y se corrió con un fuerte grito que fue silenciado con un hambriento beso, cortesía del mayor, Dante volvió a rodear el cuello de Vergil y este lo tomo con fuerza y lo recostó sobre la cama al tiempo que se deshacía por completo de la ropa interior y sus pantalones, que aun estaban atascados en sus pantorrillas.

El gemelo mayor comenzó a besar las tetillas de Dante y con una mano atendía la otra, Dante comenzó a gemir más fuerte.

Vergil introdujo una de las tetillas en su boca y entonces la chupo y mordió sintiendo los gemidos de Dante que lo excitaban en sobremanera.

-Ah, Vergil - gemía Dante tirando de los plateados cabellos tan iguales a los suyos

Siguió besando su abdomen y Dante gemía sin control agarrando las sabanas, Vergil disfrutaba de las reacciones del cuerpo de su hermano menor, era tan jodidamente excitante verlo retorcerse debajo de el.

Siguió con su camino de besos y chupetones por todo el torso hasta llegar al ombligo, donde después de besar de forma lujuriosa y acalorada esa parte de la anatomía de Dante, metió con saña su lengua en el ombligo del menor, simulando embestidas y haciendo movimientos circulares dentro de este, mientras Dante gemía como si no hubiera mañana.

Cuando se canso de jugar con ese pequeño orificio, bajo un poco más para encontrarse con un "dulce" que le agradaría bastante. Y sin poder resistir mas la tentación, se acerco peligrosamente al falo del menor relamiéndose los labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Dante, que solo atino a sonrojarse hasta las orejas por las miradas hambrientas que le dirigía su hermano a su miembro.

Vergil tomo el miembro del cazador con su mano derecha, y lo engullo en toda su extensión, mientras que con la izquierda masajeaba los testículos de Dante haciendo que este ya no gimiera, jadeaba y gritaba e incluso desgarró las sabanas, arqueaba su espalda e intentaba mover sus rodillas, pero Vergil las mantenía firmemente amante del rojo se sentía sumergido en un mar de placer con olas embravecidas de excitación y espasmos, era como el cielo en la tierra.

-ver-vergil… mmmm… ¡ahhh! –gemia descontroladamente mientras dejaba escapar liquido pre-seminal, que vergil lamio, trago y succiono hasta el cansancio, cosa que solo aumentaba el libido de ambos; dante al sentir tantas atenciones a su parte baja y vergil, al escuchar a su hermano repetitivas veces gemir su nombre.

Cuando ya comenzaba a desesperarse porque su amiguito no resistiría mucho más, solto el pene del menor, ganándose un jadeo en reproche por parte de Dante. Vergil abrió las piernas de su hermano, mientras el otro se apoyaba en sus codos observando lo que Vergil le haría.

Vergil lo tomo de las rodillas y le mantuvo flexionadas las piernas, Dante temblaba de placer cuando Vergil comenzó a lamer sus muslos y a morder de vez en cuando. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a acariciar los muslos de Dante, apretándolos y después bajo su mano hacia la sonrosada entrada de su gemelo, metió un dedo primero sintiendo como el cuerpo de Dante se tensaba por lo que para hacer el martirio un poco menos, metió dos dedos en su interior haciendo movimientos de tijera y círculos tratando de ensanchar su recto y dilatarlo, pues, su palpitante miembro pedía atención a gritos, mientras Dante jadeaba por el placer que recibía, y el alcohol en su organismo solo lo excitaba mas y hacia las sensaciones mas placenteras.

- Ahhh, no creo… mmm…. Poder aguantar m-más- dijo Vergil totalmente excitado

- Hazlo… ¡ya!.. Párteme en dos- dijo Dante demasiado caliente y entre jadeos ahogados mientras se posicionaba en cuatro para darle una mejor vista de su entrada a vergil, logrando darle una imagen de lo mas erótica y estimulante

Dante agarró con fuerza las sabanas esperando para recibir el miembro de su hermano en su interior. Vergil se puso de rodillas detrás de él y tomó su miembro palpitante y duro, para después de sacar sus dedos, restregarlo en las nalgas de Dante. Este último solo alcanzo a gemir, antes de sentir como era profanado por su reflejo.

Vergil metió su palpitante miembro de una sola estocada, para que fuese menos doloroso para Dante (¬¬ aparte de que ya le urgía)y se mantuvo quieto durante unos minutos para que su cazador se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Un suave movimiento de caderas por parte de Dante fue la señal para que vergil pudiera comenzar a moverse.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, fuertes y profundas, cada embestida le robaba un grito al cazador que de seguro se había escuchado por toda la mansión, Vergil embestía con fuerza cumpliendo las peticiones de su gemelo y sus propios deseos carnales.

-ahhh… d-dante…eres tan…estrecho ….ahhhhgg….-hablo/gruño vergil con dificultad al verse envuelto entre esas paredes estrechas y tibias.

La vista de vergil estaba nublada por el placer que la estrecha y sonrojada entrada de Dante le brindaba. Su culminación se acercaba, podía sentir una ola de placer tras otra, seguidas de ligeras corrientes eléctricas que solo hacían más certeras sus sospechas de que su orgasmo estaba próximo.

Con el proposito de no retrasarlo más y arrastrar a Dante junto con él, comenzó a masturbar el ya duro y palpitante miembro de Dante tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que este ultimo casi gritara y gruñera por la placentera atención en ambas zonas sensibles de su cuerpo, haciéndolo delirar.

Vergil daba estocadas cada vez más duras y a velocidad demoniaca, mientras masturbaba de forma agresiva el miembro de Dante, provocando en este ultimo dolor, pero era un dolor placentero y excitante, con el fin de llegar juntos al orgasmo.

Un par de estocadas salvajes mas, y Dante se corrió con un sonoro grito profesando el nombre de su gemelo mayor, estrechando las paredes de su cavidad anal y apretando el miembro de Vergil logrando que este viniera dentro de Dante después de un ronco gemido de placer.

Sus respiraciones agitadas eran sincronizadas, sus pechos subían y bajaban de forma seductora y sus rostros perlados por el sudor aun deformados por el reciente orgasmo en una mueca que denotaba placer, solo dejaba claro que esa noche había sido la más larga y extasiante de sus vidas.

Una vez que sus respiraciones fueron tornándose normales y las vibraciones y corrientes eléctricas abandonaron su cuerpo, se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Perdiéndose en los ojos del contrario. Sin prisas. Sin pudor alguno ni distracciones. Tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar y con quien paso, mas importante, ¿Por qué paso?...

Vergil miraba embelesado la vista que presenciaba de su hermano; su pecho subía y bajaba algo agitado y tratando de recuperarse de la excitación, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, las gotas cristalinas moldeando todos y cada uno de sus notables bíceps, su rostro sonrojado levemente, sus ojos llorosos de tanto placer recibido y su rostro perlado hacia que sus cabello platinados se pegaran a su frente de una manera bastante sexy. El rostro del menor se le hacía bastante apetecible, y esos labios carnosos y rojos por los recientes besos apasionados, solo lo incitaban a pecar.

Dante se dio cuenta del tipo de miradas que le dedicaba Vergil, y una vez se hubo recuperado de su agitación, levanto un poco su espalda para encontrarse los labios de su gemelo a una distancio bastante tentadora y sin más rodeos, la rompió uniendo sus labios en un beso. El beso tomo por sorpresa a Vergil, pero esto no quiere decir que no lo correspondió, al contrario, se encargo de hacerlo más apasionado y se posiciono sobre Dante para profundizar el beso, delineando los labios del menor con su lengua pidiendo permiso para ultrajar su cavidad, permiso que le fue concedido al instante. Una lucha de lenguas se llevo a cabo dentro de la boca del peli plata menor, una lucha que no tenia vencedor ni perdedor.

Vergil acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla de su gemelo mientras besaba con pasión a Dante, este se limitaba a delinear la línea de la espalda de su hermano mayor, quien sonreía complacido de tener de esa forma a su cazador de demonios favorito. Se separaron cuando la falta de aire hizo acto de presencia y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que eran iguales a los suyos y tan distintos a la vez. Después de una lucha de miradas vergil salió con cuidado del interior de Dante haciendo que su propia semilla saliera junto con su miembro y un poco de sangre también.

Acomodo a Dante sobre si mismo y después de cubrirse ambos con unas sabanas negras, le dio un tierno beso a un casi dormido cazador y comenzó a jugar con los cabellos de su gemelo, haciendo que este callera en la inconsciencia por el reciente masaje en su cuero capilar (n/a: yo también me duermo cuando me hacen piojito xD). No importaba que lo que estuvieran haciendo estuviera mal, fuera inmoral o simplemente asqueroso para los demás, vergil quería disfrutar un poco más de la cercanía de Dante, de SU Dante, dejar que sus verdaderos sentimientos (Reprimidos por años) salieran a flote por lo que restaba de la noche y sentir el calor corporal de su hermano. Ya mañana se encargaría de poner cualquier escusa como "estábamos ebrios, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos" o "pusieron afrodisiacos en tu bebida, yo solo te ayude" o algo por el estilo, ya lo pensaría mañana. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que ni la botella entera que se tomo lo había dejado tan borracho como para no saber lo que hacía…

La luz solar traspasaba las ventanas, haciendo que los pocos rayos solares capaces de traspasar las cortinas negras encandilaran la vista del menor de los Sparda, obligándolo a desistir de su sueño.

Dante abrió los ojos de a poco, pues sentía los parpados muy pesados, pero antes de que su cerebro captara la orden de abrirlos, capto un calor reconfortante rodeándolo, seguido de un aroma embriagante. La peor de las partes fue saber a quién pertenecía ese aroma… y saber que la cagaste…

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se encontró con la imagen de un vergil completamente desnudo dormido a un lado suyo. Recuerdos inundaron su mente en forma de flashes y solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse y… a sonreír como un idiota enamorado, definitivamente la salidita al bar no estuvo tan mal, le debía una a las chicas.

Vergil había estado despierto toda la noche solo observaba a su hermanito dormir plácidamente y cuando sintió que este comenzaba a despertar, recargo su cabeza en la almohada fingiendo inconsciencia. Su corazón se partió al ver la cara de felicidad de su hermano al recordar los hechos, y no porque le disgustara, sino porque, si Dante hubiera tenido cara de arrepentido y de repulsión, la jugada sucia que estaba a punto de hacer no le dolería tanto en el alma.

"perdóname Dante" pensó tristemente.

Dante seguía embelesado con el rostro de su hermano, que no se dio cuenta de la mueca de tristeza que se formo en su rostro. Estaba demasiado feliz pensando que su absurdo sueño que alguna vez tuvo de pequeño se hizo realidad, y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas al caer en cuenta que ese debía ser solo el principio. Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que vergil se sentó en la cama, y sin dirigirle la mirada ni por un segundo se puso su ropa interior y su pantalón, portando la misma mirada fría y gélida que lo caracterizaba.

-¡v-vergi! Veo que despertaste… -hablo con tono feliz el amante de rojo, normalmente el no hablaría de esa forma, pero con vergil todo era diferente, con e podía ser como en realidad era sin miedo a nada… hasta ahora… -¿Qué tal dormiste?

-mal… -vergil puso cara de indiferencia y su voz se escuchaba apagada y fría –te la pasaste toda la noche echado sobre mi, ¿Cómo crees que dormí?

Dante se quedo desvariando un momento ¿Por qué vergil le hablaba de forma tan fría? ¿No habían hecho el amor acaso…? … o es que… ¿para el solo fue… sexo?

-… -Dante permaneció callado y sin mostrar alguna mueca, el tono frio que vergil usaba lo lastimaba… ¿en verdad había arruinado la poca relación pacifica que tenían?

Vergil tomo su camisa y se disponía a ir al baño y darse una ducha, pero paró en seco. Aun había algo que decirle, y esta era la peor parte… la más dolorosa, y la más difícil de decir…

-Dante… sobre lo de

ayer –hablo con voz monótona y apagada, logrando captar la atención del menor, que, sospechando lo que diría, solo atino a apretar los puños con fuerza, encajándose las uñas en las palmas durante el proceso y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, acción que no paso desapercibida por vergil, quien observaba todas las reacciones de Dante por el reflejo de un espejo -… solo fue un error, una pequeña calentura que sufriste por culpa de un afrodisiaco que pusieron en tu bebida…. –trago fuerte y dijo la parte más difícil -… lo mejor será que lo olvidemos… y lo veamos como si hubiera sido un simple acoston con una mujerzuela barata… tu sabes a que me refiero…

Y acto seguido salió de la habitación rumbo al baño, donde apenas entrar cerró la puerta con fuerza y se maldijo mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de cometer

"le hable de una forma bastante fría… -pensó molesto consigo mismo –perdóname Dante, por favor… perdóname"

_Si vergil hubiera podido predecir lo que sucedería en un futuro por causa de ese error…Probablemente habría mandado todos los prejuicios al demonio yen ese mismo instante habría saltado encima de Dante… y no dejaría que el destino les jugara rudo a los dos…_

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER! **

**etto... este ha sido el primer lemon que escribo en toda mi corta vida, y psss no se como me quedo, por favor diganme que les parecio para tratar de mejorarlo ^^**

**waaaaaaaaaaa! pobresito dante TToTT que cruel es el destino *snif snif*... que cruel soy xDDD ajajaja ok no U.U**

**muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, a todos les respondo por PM y a los anonimos o que no tienen cuenta, les agradesco inmensamente que se tomen a molestia de leer las desvariaciones de mi loca cabesita ^^ espero que les este gustando el rumbo de la historia!**

**gracias a todos por leer y dejar reviews, y si no los dejan, igual GRACIAS ^^**

**si les gusto dejen reviews y yo subo el sig capi, diganme que les parece la historia y si tienen alguna sugerencia, prometo tratar de hacer que encaje con la historia o que de alguna manera esa idea pase heheheheh**

**actualizare lo mas rapido que el cafe internet me permita xDDD**

**gracias en nos vemos !**

**sa~yo~na~ra :D**


End file.
